Darkness Of War
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: It started with a mistake that brought on the worst war that involved nearly all countries. In the darkness that is war, will they be saved? Or will they all die by other hands? Yaoi alert and this is Dark Hetalia! It's a collaboration from me and my best friend. I do odds, she does evens
1. Chapter 1: To Begin

**Chapter One: To Begin**

_In the darkness of war, there are sacrifices that must be made. But there are some things that were never meant to be surrendered…_

It was the same routine again.

First came walking out of the house, next was grabbing several grenades and a gun fully loaded. Lastly was stepping into the blood soaked ground and smelling the rotten carcasses of those that had already fallen.

This was the schedule that every country was following. At least…those that remained alive.

"Germany! Germany, wait for me!" A high pitched voice called out.

The blonde man stopped with his gun slung across one of his shoulders in an alert fashion. He turned his head to see the lightly browned head of Italy with that oddly long curly strand of hair waving about.

"I've told you to stay where no one could see you, you impossible twit!" Germany cried.

But the fool of a country didn't seem to listen as he danced across the corpses while talking to them with a smile. His friend gritted his teeth and shook his head at the idiotic Italian. It was a wonder that the country has lived for this long.

"Oh, Germany! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Italy cried.

The blue eyed man sighed in exasperation. There were days that having an alliance with Italy was a pain in his old ass. Not including Japan, but he was stalking the other countries at the moment.

"What do you want, Italy? Make it quick, and then go back in the house and hide!" Germany cried.

The question brought out a round of random sentences that made no sense to the blonde haired, blue eyed man. The corner of his left eyebrow began twitching incessantly before the sounds of gunfire reached their ears.

"What is going on over there? Are they throwing a party?" Italy asked.

"No party. Go back to the house, Italy." Germany ordered.

The countries stared at each other for several long seconds as the sounds of war came closer and closer. This meant either the Axis soldiers were being pushed back or they had all perished. Whatever option it was didn't matter. More blood was going to be spilled, all because of something that wasn't supposed to happen.

"There's nothing that my best friend Germany can't protect me from!" Italy cried before latching himself onto the other country.

Thanks to similar situations, it was obvious that now that a leech was holding onto Germany tightly, there was no way that he was going to be able to get Italy off. So the older one didn't even try to pry him off as he positioned the gun and put a finger on the trigger.

Gunfire grew louder until that was all that could be heard.

Italy was pulling out his white flag for surrender as someone came running into the open field. Germany immediately pulled the trigger without even seeing the person. Such was the instincts of a German.

There was a scream that rattled Germany and Italy's ears before the one that got shot fell onto their knees. The gun was lowered so it pointed completely at the ground as both countries stared with surprised eyes at who the bullet had fired at.

"Oh my gosh! Germany, it's Sealand! What is he doing here? Did you hurt him? Is he going to…?" And the questions went on and on as they stared down at the boy.

The bullet had hit the little country but because he was so small, it only penetrated his right leg. From past experiences, Germany knew that Sealand wasn't going to be moving anywhere any time soon. If he lived long enough for that.

This came to mind because there were more injuries then the one Germany had inflicted. Flesh was ripped and shredded off of the muscles underneath Sealand's left arm and it was bleeding profusely. Blood was splattered on the countries face as he looked up at them with paranoid eyes.

"N-Not you too! Why are you fighting-?!" The rest of his question was drowned out as a cannon went off somewhere in the close distance.

Italy remained behind Germany's back as they slowly walked towards the distraught Sealand. He attempted to scramble away but the pain in his leg made it hard to move. When the big country stepped even closer, the littlest one tried to glare up at him with tears pouring down.

"What are you doing here on the battlefield? Don't you know that it's dangerous for a little country like you?" Germany asked with his serious tone that he usually adopted when Italy was being difficult.

Sealand's lips quivered uncontrollably as the ground underneath them shook with the explosion of another cannon. More tears began streaming down his face as his body began to twitch without hopes of stopping. He was losing so much blood; it would be horrible if he didn't live long enough for Germany to get him out of this area. At least for innocent Italy.

"I-I was on my way to visit England when I w-was attacked by Prussia!" He cried through his tears.

"Prussia? He's joined America and those other bastards then! Italy, you must retreat- though you should have long ago, knowing you." Germany muttered as he brought his gun up and prepared it for another fire.

As he turned to check on Italy because he hadn't received an answer, he saw the cowardly Italian running faster than ever before towards the safe house.

Germany didn't bother trying to call out to him because that would only make Italy run even faster. Though that sounded like a good idea…

He turned towards Sealand once more and got down to his level.

"W-What are you doing? Stay away from me!" The little one continued to tremble as a hand was extended towards him.

On closer inspection, Sealand had slash marks all over his face and even on his chest, where his shirt was shredded. The copper smell of the blood was running up Germany's nose, but he could do nothing to block it.

"You would rather die here then get help and possibly become a stronger country?"

Sealand bit his lip while gingerly touching his mangled arm. The answer seemed obvious that he was going to allow Germany to take him to get the wounds fixed. The older country got to his feet and began to pick up the young one when a flash of red came running at them.

The gun that Germany had wasn't fired fast enough as Sealand was snatched away by the back of his collar. The little one screamed out in fright while squeezing his eyes shut tightly. There was so much pain in his body that he couldn't handle it. Especially now that he couldn't hold himself up with his right leg.

Germany turned to see where Sealand had been dragged. His eyes grew wide when he saw the devilishly insane smile that adorned the silver haired man holding the little country. Memories that burned more brightly than the sun appeared- but they were horrible ones. And they all involved the tall country holding the little one.

"Prussia! Release Sealand at once!" Germany cried while hoisting up his gun and pointing it at the enemy.

"Now why would I do that? This little country is the only one that doesn't have an army, making it easy pickings for ones like me," The dagger Prussia held was positioned right on Sealand's injured arm as the man's smile got bigger. "I almost shredded this arm off when Japan ruined it all. I think it's time we say goodbye to it."

The dagger then plunged into the arm where it connected to the shoulder before Germany could begin to pull the trigger again. The screams coming from Sealand drowned out even the cannon that fired as blood danced across the air. Germany fired a bullet at Prussia and ended up missing the man when he stepped out of the way. The red eyed man slashed the rest of the dagger into Sealand and the mangled arm fell to the ground, twitching even worse than before.

Prussia grinned at Germany as the little country looked down at his severed arm. He was going to die of blood loss before there was a chance to save the little one.

"You bastard, Prussia! There was no reason for that!" Germany yelled as he prepared to fire the gun at the other countries forehead.

"Ah, but there is always reason for the things we countries do. Like destroying all the female nations; there was a reason you did that, right?"

Germany suddenly stiffened as the memory came back to him. It had been almost two months after that accident. He had nearly suppressed it completely before now. Russia was hell-bent on killing the one responsible for murdering his two sisters the most.

"Now it's time to ruin this little country, and then your lover." Prussia declared.

This made Sealand even stop screaming as crickets in the background began to chirp. Germany lowered his gun only slightly while repeating the last word.

"Yes, lover. The one country that is always running around your side. The one that is…the grandson of the Holy Roman Empire, maybe?"

"Italy!?" Sealand cried with a pained laugh. "Germany is too scary for Italy to ever-!"

Just like out of a hose, blood sprayed out of the little countries neck. It soaked Prussia's hand and some managed to get on his face as he let the half-dead Sealand fall. Germany almost rushed towards the soon to be corpse when Prussia put a leather boot on the little countries face.

"If there's something I despise more than that annoying long blonde haired freak, it's those that don't believe the words of other countries." He growled while pressing his boot down harder on Sealand's face.

His blood began to soak the ground as he grasped Prussia's pants tightly as he looked at Germany pleadingly. The enemy country merely smirked at the remaining country while licking the blood from his dagger.

"Prussia, you will let Sealand go or else!" Germany cried while bringing his gun up again.

"I didn't think you Germans were those kinds of men. Who wants a dead body that no longer holds his country together?" Prussia asked mockingly.

There was a little pink mark on Germany's cheeks at what was implied as the blood soaked dagger was positioned over Sealand's eyes. It didn't take an Italy to know what was going to happen next.

"I'm bored with this conversation now. That hamburger eating America will be wanting Russia and I back soon. It's time to take over Sealand." Prussia said before dropping the dagger.

The blade slipped into the tiny countries eye so easily it was like cutting pudding. The weapon went straight through the eye and for the brain and it came to the hilt before the target was accomplished:

Sealand was dead.

Germany gritted his teeth and fired several bullets at Prussia, who easily dodged out of their way and laughed into the shadows.

"I hope you learn to fight for your lover. The next time we meet, it'll be for his head."

Germany ran forward to grab at Prussia, even though he was already gone. He wasn't able to race after him because that was where America and England were, more than likely arguing with each other. They were doing that more often now.

He looked down at Sealand's dead eye and what was left of the other one. The blood was still pouring, but it was more like a trickle now because there wasn't much left.

Germany sighed forlornly before looking around the area once more.

"Another's blood has caked the ground, I see." Japan's voice said before he walked towards his allied country.

"Yes. That bastard Prussia toyed with little Sealand before killing him in front of me."

With no more words to be said, the two countries began to slowly drag the corpse towards their soldiers camp so they could bury the body. Better somewhere that the blood couldn't be reached as easily as the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Of A Kind

**Chapter Two: Two of a Kind**

_Even in war, love knows no bounds. Love also knows no reasoning nor sanity…_

After disposing of the small body of the childish little Sealand, Japan and Germany returned to the house where Italy sat curled up tightly, given what he had just witnessed. Germany walked past him, patting his head briefly and gently, the blonde man walked into the storage room once again to gather more ammo.

Japan stayed quiet as he retired to his room, alone, as always. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he let out an exasperated sigh. _I'm tired of this_, he thought to himself. The war had already begun to take its hold on him.

Meanwhile, across the way sat Greece, a neko obsessive with medium dark brown hair, joined by Turkey, with equal hair who kept his eyes hidden from the world by a white mask. They sat in a quaint little deli.

"You know, Greece, I really don't think that you're helping Japan, not in your state of decline." Turkey remarked harshly, referring to the economic state in Greece's homeland, which is what had prevented him from entering the war thus far.

"And how exactly do you see yourself helping him? You haven't sided with anyone yet either." Greece said in his usual quiet, tired voice.

"I have my reasons for not joining, but I've been there for Japan, trying to make his pain go away, have you been?" Turkey grunted, he was already irritated with the war.

"Of course I've been…" Greece said submissively.

Suddenly Turkey stood up from his chair, "enough!" he shouted, "I'm the one who's stood by his side since the day I met him! I've never once seen you help, heard him mention you, nothing!" Turkey screamed, blood vessels began to pop from his forehead and neck.

Greece, who had a better control over his anger and jealousy stood up calmly, muttering "I could say the same for you."

Everyone in the little deli, granted there were not many, turned to look at the two men. Whispers could be heard in the background and a slew of profanity could be heard pouring out of Turkey's mouth. He hadn't even joined the war yet, it still had begun to weigh heavily on his heart, all because of one man.

"Japan stands for everything that I believe in, everything I love. This man is all I can think about!" Turkey screamed, "and I'm tired of you getting in the way of the two of us being together in peace!"

"If you haven't noticed this isn't a time of peace, and besides, how do you know that he wants to be with you!" Greece said, raising his voice for the first time in several years.

Turkey's right eye began to twitch angrily as he lost all sense of reason. Reaching out, Turkey grabbed a hold of Greece's hair, smashing his face down onto the table. His head crashed against a tea cup sitting on the table, causing it to shatter. Greece fell to the ground in pain, holding his throbbing head as blood began to trickle over his left eye.

"What's wrong with you?!" Greece cried out in frustration as he staggered to his feet. Desperately he reached out, lashing at what little he could see with his one eye covered. Turkey was quick to grab Greece's fist mid flight and shove him backwards.

Greece, due to the shock of being stopped so quickly as he was shoved backwards he lost his balance and fell against a table, breaking it and smashing the back of his head against the wall, causing more hot blood to run down the back of his neck.

Greece looked up in a daze, something had snapped in the back of his mind. Enough was enough.

Leaping forward Greece tackled Turkey to the floor, his fists flying. Blow after blow landed on Turkey's temples and cheekbones. After a moment of this Turkey was finally able to free a hand and slap him hard enough to roll him off of Turkey and onto his back.

Both men were now in fits of rage, Turkey rolled over on top of Greece and began to claw at him leaving scratch marks and blood trailing down Greece's face and neck. All the while Greece was trying to pull Turkey's arms away from him, digging his fingers in his arms as blood rolled down.

Reaching upwards in yet another desperate attempt Greece dug his fingers in Turkey's face, three fingers stabbing into the cheeks and one sliding into his mouth, cutting into the veins in the gums. Turkey let out a quiet whimper.

Greece began to smile sadistically as he felt Turkey's warm blood flowing onto his hands, rolling down his arms. With the grip that Greece had on Turkey's face he lurched his arm to the side throwing Turkey against another table, breaking the legs. The grip he had had on Turkey's face caused him to tear off some of the skin, leaving some underneath his fingernails.

Taking pieces of the broken table Greece began to beat Turkey's arms which he used to cover his bloodied face. "I've had enough of your arrogance!" Greece began to shriek as he continued swinging the broken table leg.

Turkey, realizing he had awakened a monster, decided that there was no way to win if he fought fairly, so he made a desperate lunge forward knocking Greece onto his back. In the process the table leg stayed between them, stabbing both of them in their stomachs. They both stayed still for a few minutes looking into each other's fearful eyes as their blood began to mix together on the floor.

As Turkey tried to regain his breath all he found was a little blood trickling down his chin. Greece looked up, at first in horror to the point he had to look away from the pitiful face.

Looking over he saw a broken beer glass laying on the floor next to them, he smiled to himself. Looking back up Greece found the strength to grab Turkey by the shoulders and push him upward, off of the broken table leg, and shove him. They lay next to each other now, both breathing heavily in pain.

Greece squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to roll down his face. Reaching up once again he grabbed the table leg that was still stuck in his abdomen and slowly pulled the blood soaked piece of wood out. He whimpered in pain. Then he reached over for the long piece of broken glass lying next to him.

It was clear that Turkey no longer had the strength to move, and it was a pointless battle from this point on, but Greece's sight was blurred by pain and rage. _No one will ever take Japan away from me._ He thought to himself as he slowly got to his knees and pointed the glass at Turkey's throat.

Turkey looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging forgiveness and mercy. Greece felt the tears roll down his face, hotter than the blood, as he muttered an apology. Leaning forward, Greece plunged the glass into Turkey's neck, slashing it towards him.

To be entirely sure, Greece found himself plunging the glass in and out of Turkey's chest, and as an extra measure, he stabbed Turkey between the eyes. So much blood had already been spilled between the both of them there was hardly enough to run out from this new and fresh wound, where the glass still sat.

Greece staggered up to his feet, his vision was blurred so he was unable to clearly see the damage to the mangled body of the former country or the damage done to the deli, but he staggered out of the deli after dropping what little money he had in his pockets onto the floor, it wouldn't cover much of anything, but it was all he could give.

He staggered desperately out into the street and hailed a taxi. "Where will it be laddie?" The taxi driver asked, whom was scarred enough to know better to ask about all of the wounds.

"Please, take me to where Japan is… I-I need Japan…" Greece chocked out as he lay himself down gently in the back seat, clutching his wounded stomach.

It was an hour long drive to where Japan was staying, by that time Greece had lost a lot of the little blood he had left. He had fallen asleep in the back seat. "We're here laddie, from the looks of you, you ain't got no money on ya… Do ya?" The taxi driver asked.

Greece shook his head sadly as he climbed slowly out of the back seat and staggered to the front door. The taxi driver sighed and pulled away. Not many people were able to pay him anymore. Not in a time of such desperate war.

Greece banged on the door, barely able to keep himself standing. Japan, who was the only one home at the time, opened the door with a katana in one hand. He paused, "G-Greece, what are you doing here… What happened to you?" Japan asked, and despite his lack of emotion Greece was still able to tell that Japan was worried.

"I-I did it… I-I killed him…" Greece muttered quietly looking at his feet sadly and worriedly.

"Who did you kill?" Japan asked, straightening his stance.

"Turkey… He-he tried to take you from me, a-and attacked me… And I killed him… For you…" Greece's voice got softer as he slid down onto his knees. "Please don't hate me… I really did it for you…"

Japan was in a state of shock, one of his closest friends killed a man, just for him. He swallowed hard and decided that nothing could really be done at this point except help his friend. "Come with me, let's get you bandaged up." Japan said in a soft worrisome voice.

Japan picked Greece up and carried him to the bathroom in the small house that he shared with Germany and Italy. Setting Greece on the edge of the bathtub Japan dug under the sink and produced a first aid kit. "P-please remove your shirt Greece-chan." Japan said, it was hard for him to ask his friend of such an improper request but it was the only way to help him.

Greece simply nodded and slid his shirt off, letting it fall into the tub, granted the shirt was salvageable at this point. Japan slowly and gently cleaned the wounds upon Greece's face and stomach, the bandages were tight, but that was the only way to ensure that the bleeding would stop. Japan even cleaned the blood off of Greece's hands.

"Japan-san… Do-do you hate me now?" Greece asked while Japan was cleaning the deep hole that had been stabbed into Greece's stomach.

Japan groaned quietly, then muttered, "No, I think I'm beginning to understand what you did. I'm sad that he had to die, but I think I understand, at least a little."

"I-I did it because he wanted to take you from me! I love you too much to let that ever happen! I-I want to be there for you forever… I don't want to lose you… I-I love you…" Greece cried out, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Japan leaned forward and kissed Greece on the lips, "I understand that much. I'll stay by your side if you stand by mine in the war. Iskida, Greece-chan." Japan got a very gentle smile on his face, as Greece looked up at him in confusion. "It means I love you too." Japan clarified.

Even though Greece knew that it'd make Japan feel a little uncomfortable he leaned forward, clutching Japan and nuzzling his head against Japan's chest. Greece began to cry, both in pain and in joy.


	3. Chapter 3: Envious Or Hatred?

**Chapter Three: Envious or Hatred?**

_To say one is jealous of another is to say you hate that person…but hatred leads to anger- not envy, doesn't it?_

"Hey France, you have got to hear this!"

The blonde looked up from the rose he had been plucking from the bush to find America running towards him with England, who was lagging behind. Though the exuberant one of the two was stampeding towards France, he returned to looking at the rose in his hand.

"Please, I don't want to hear about Prussia and Russia scaring you again…" He moaned when the two got closer.

"What? No, why would they scare us? Anyway- you've got to hear what Poland's done to his body!"

France suddenly stiffened and clipped several of the petals from one of the other roses he had grabbed. Poland was beginning to infuriate the blonde more and more. Sure, he wasn't doing anything in the war- he never does in any of them –but for some reason, this was pecking at France's mind.

"America, I don't think he wants to-"

"Ah shut up, he totally wants to know what happened, right?"

France didn't answer as he clipped the rose bushes blindly. As this action took place, America began telling England and the blonde all about Poland.

"He's gone and put a flamboyant outfit on! It kind of looks like yours, except it's got more frills and is more of a girl. He's even gone and put a flower in his hair! I think that's a little extreme, given that he's trying to outdo you…" On and on America went, oblivious to what was happening before him.

England glared at the idiot because it seemed obvious that France was not liking what he was being told. The roses that he had so carefully clipped into perfection were being ripped and clawed to shreds with not only the clippers, but also his hands.

"America, you really need to shut up." England said in exasperation while putting his gloved hand over the other countries mouth.

America continued to talk but the look in his eyes seemed to threaten the pirate country, but he didn't remove his hand. England pointed to the demolished roses crumpled to pieces at their feet. The older country began to pull them away from France, when the younger one broke free from the hand holding his mouth.

"France, are you totally jealous of Poland?"

This stopped the blonde's vicious treatment of the roses.

Jealous…? The idea was absurd! There was no one that made France envious!

With an expression that was almost completely forced, France looked at America with a smile.

"Why would I be jealous of that bastard? He's not worth my thoughts," a flick of his golden hair brought sparkles to the air.

"Wow, that's an almost perfect poker face! I would have believed you if you started stripping." America laughed.

France stifled a glare as England reached out to grab America's shoulders. He tried to pull the man away but it wasn't working like he had hoped it would be.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want me to strip so badly," at this, France began grabbing at the buttons on the top of his outfit. He also leaned closer to America's face with his breath dancing over the other countries lips. "I'll do it just this once."

England was suddenly between them and shoving France away viciously. The blonde country staggered back while noticing the blush growing on America's cheeks. The pirate country looked pissed even before France managed to recover from the shove.

"Don't you dare touch America like that again! He's too stupid to realize what you were implying!" England yelled.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?" America snapped as he frowned at the giant eye-browed country.

France began to make his 'ho-ho!' sound as he skipped away. The two countries were becoming easier to piss off when it came to the other. Prussia and Russia thought that it was the stress of the war- but this blonde one knew what it really was.

It had been obvious for some time that the two were tense around each other for some reason. That reason seemed only noticeable to France and the Axis countries- though Prussia and Russia weren't known to reveal most of their thoughts.

"They just need to admit their love for each other and get rid of all the sexual tension." France decided.

But the two of them wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. Not with how angry they were at each other all times. It was a surprise to find that they had managed to walk to France without ripping their throats out.

A stinging pain brought the blonde country out of his thoughts. He looked down at his hands to find they were stained with blood, and were still bleeding. This brought about confusion, because he didn't remember what had happened before teasing America. The only thing he had been doing was clipping roses.

Oh, he had gotten rather angry when America began talking about Poland. That was when he had used his hands to pull apart the roses. The thorns stuck into him, thus the reason he was bleeding.

"I suppose it needs to be bandaged…" France sighed as he began slowly walking to the little wooden house that held all of his gardening tools.

In one of the boxes that nestled on its own shelf was the band-aids and alcohol. France reached up with one hand and almost had the box, when the voice of China popped up.

"He's going to kill you one of these days, you know."

France lowered his hand while turning to face China with a false smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

The oldest nation walked further into the room and grabbed the box for the blonde. He opened it while pulling out some alcohol and gauze.

"Don't play the fool on me; I know what you've been doing to America. England will kill you if you keep it up." China replied while rubbing the alcohol into both of France's palms.

He didn't try to hold back his flinch as China continued talking about all the reasons England could kill him. When the gauze was tied on both hands, the conversation began to go down a road France wanted nothing to do with:

"I've heard that Poland has become a version of you, but more girly. Is it true?"

There it was again. That feeling of anger. China saw it before France was able to hide the expression with one of his creepy smiles.

"Ooh, this explains everything!" China cried as France began to walk off.

He opened the door and started to leave when he was blocked by the oldest country.

"France is actually jealous of someone! And girly Poland at that! America will find this-"

"Jealous? Ho-ho, I'm not one to get such a frivolous emotion." A lie that was believed to be the truth.

There was that time England was able to keep little America from him- the bastard.

Another time was when England had the better long hair- the bastard pirate. But he got lucky and was able to cut it all.

China shook his head in disbelief but he said nothing to France about it. There was anger underlying the jealousy- even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I wonder how this will play out…" He murmured as France walked away from him.

Three hours later brought on the beginnings of the disaster.

"Oh, there you are, France! I've been looking all over for you!"

The blonde clenched his teeth tightly as he turned his head towards the annoying voice. To no surprise, it was Poland.

America had been right in saying that this country was dressed more like a girl than France. His outfit was deep pink with splotches of yellow and the frilliest part of the outfit was the waist coat and the cuffs of his sleeves. There was even a red rose in his hair and that was what made France upset the most.

Roses were his thing. All the countries knew that and never did anything with roses unless they wanted to walk into a conference naked. There have been enough of those times that America's ass was permanently stuck in every Allies thoughts. Not just his ass though, but that's for another time.

"Poland, have you come to pledge to work with America?" France asked as he looked around for anyone close by so he could leave.

"Why would I do that? I came just to show you my new look!" He gave a twirl and sparkles appeared just like France liked to do.

"It sucks."

Poland pouted but then smirked. He clapped his hands together and stepped closer towards France- which wasn't well received by the blonde. He moved back but stopped just when a thorn pricked at his bandaged hand. The roses were right behind him now.

"I have the impression that you are jealous that I'm becoming more fashionable then you." Poland stated.

"I don't know the meaning of that word," France growled while side stepping the country. "If you have no reason to be here, be on your way."

"But I already told you that I came to show you my new outfit! I want to know if it's better than your fashion statement, because if it is, then I don't have to get dressier."

"I'm not going to entertain you any longer." France muttered as he tried to remain calm, but that was getting harder and harder to do.

"I guess that means I'm going to have to get a better outfit." Poland sighed as he looked down at what he was wearing.

France said nothing as he started walking away with the other sparkly country following him. There was no chance of being able to shake him away, so that left only one thing.

The next ten seconds is the start of anger- or perhaps hatred.

France saw the red rose bush that was beside the house and he figured now would be the best time. As Poland started talking and glancing at his outfit to see if there were any imperfections on it. In all honesty, he actually didn't like dressing like this. But with the war going on and how stressed everyone seemed, it sounded like fun to mess with France just to relieve everyone.

Poland began to tease the usually flamboyant blonde when he was suddenly shoved into the rose bushes beside them. Thorns ripped and tore at the clothes before he fell with his butt stuck in the bush.

He looked up to see what had happened before he realized that France was lowering one of his hands. The realization that he had truly been shoved hit pretty hard, but this only angered the country.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at France.

There was no answer as the blonde walked away without bothering to try and help him out of the rose bush. There were beads of blood coming from the thorns that ripped skin instead of cloth as Poland managed to pull himself out of the bush.

He looked down at his clothes to find that every part of the back had at least been poked or ripped. France must have really been pissed because he was looking more like a girl then him. That was the only explanation that was possible at this moment.

Poland frowned and brushed some red petals out of his hair before trying to fix what had been messed up. When that was over with, he raced after France. There was no way he was going to get away with this, jealous or not.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you! France, you better not be trying to ignore me!" He yelled after the blonde.

The two passed several bystanders and maids that saw the damage to Poland's clothes. They didn't comment on it because it was obvious both countries were not in the mood to be talked to by anyone else.

France continued walking until he came to the weapons room door. A thought occurred to him that he could finish Poland for good so he'd never have to hear about how he was better fashioned then him. Mid-step did he stop in contemplation of turning to grab one of the weapons in the room.

Poland wasn't far behind, but he didn't know what the room was. If he wanted to go in there, now would be the chance.

Leisurely, France reached a hand towards the doorknob to open it.

"Oh, it looks like you have a follower." Russia stated in his ear.

France turned his head to face the other country in surprise. He hadn't heard him sneak up until the voice was there.

"Just someone that wants to be like me again. Nothing more." France said with a false smile.

Russia stared at him with those creepy eyes before he looked at Poland, who had ceased moving when he saw the cold country. There was a feeling of worry surrounding the other two as they watched Russia.

"Jealousy is a funny thing, you know? It makes you do silly things like shoving someone into a rose bush just to ruin their clothes."

"How did you-?"

"If you want, I can kill Poland for you instead. Just so you don't-"

"No! You stay away from me!" Poland yelled before he took off running in the other direction.

France watched him vanish with surprise in his eyes. Poland had gotten lucky the weapons room hadn't been opened. When he looked back at Russia, he saw that he had vanished as well. That freaked him out but he didn't let it get to him.

He opened the door and walked in to find that there were numerous weapons all over. Most were swords in different shapes, but there were axes, Russia's bloody pipe, China's frying pan, and England's pirate sword. There were some daggers and that was what France headed for. He took perhaps three and stuffed them into his boots, just in case the thought to kill Poland came back.

It was perhaps another hour before the country came back in the same outfit, but it looked like he had fixed all the holes and cleaned the blood away.

Once again, France was out clipping some of the roses that weren't ruined. He had managed to find another bush that needed pruning, but he was using his hands instead. There was no point in trying to find those clippers if he couldn't remember where they were.

"France, how about this outfit? Do you prefer this one?" Poland asked.

The blonde one glared while plucking one of the dead roses away from the others.

"It looks the same." He muttered while moving one of his feet, where the dagger poked at the sock.

"It does not! Don't you see the gold is glossier than before? The pink has become a richer color? I even put on some perfume." Poland said with a grin.

His voice was beginning to rub against France in a bad way. Already his thoughts were going to the daggers he had on him. His fingers were itching to grab them and rip Poland apart just like Prussia did to Sealand- which he had bragged about. But he didn't want to copy that country, so he'd better figure something else out if he chose to kill Poland.

France reached towards a wilting rose and began to snap it off when something touched his back. A sudden push sent him stumbling into the rose bush. The thorns scratched his cheeks and nose before his feet dug in to stop himself from going any farther.

"You are not listening to me at all! That's not very nice-"

France spun around to Poland with a glare and he took out one of the daggers from the boot. He pressed it to Poland's throat while making a thin line across the flesh. He shut his mouth while flinching from what little pain there had been.

"I've lost my patience with you for the last time. I don't like your outfit, I'm still the one that looks girly, and I do not get jealous." France said with a glare fit for death.

Poland took a weary step back from the blonde as he realized just how deep jealousy could go- if that was what it really was. The blood stained his pink top but he tried to ignore it as every muscle screamed to run. He ignored that as well and chose to pester France once more, though the idiot should have backed off while he had the chance.

"Are you sure there isn't another-"

Stab.

A scorching white pain hit Poland somewhere around the thigh and he stumbled onto his butt. Eyes searched for the reason that caused the pain and he found that it was the dagger that France had been holding.

The next thirty minutes is what we call jealousy and hatred mixing to become the other and causing you to do irrational things.

Poland saw the other country coming towards him and he scrambled back on his elbows. He didn't get far because another dagger stabbed into his pants, just barely missing the skin. The blade dug into the ground and that pinned Poland where he sat, unless he managed to rip it away. But he wasn't strong enough for that, and he was scared so badly that his body was shaking.

"Wh-What are you doing?! I get it; you don't want to be upstaged!" He tried to say, but all that came out was a whimper when France had both of his feet on either side of Poland's waist.

He reached down and yanked the dagger out of the countries thigh, causing a yell of pain. That same dagger was placed at Poland's temple when France fell to his knees. The weaker country flinched while squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to know what was going to happen.

France twirled the dagger at Poland's temple before it made a trail of lightly touched skin bleed towards the ear. The flesh jumped from the contact of the cold blade as the blonde watched behind a sheet of red. He knew what he was doing, but with the rage building inside his stomach, there was no way he could physically stop himself.

"You've gone insane! Let me go, France!" Poland cried, but he didn't dare push against the country above him. Not when he had daggers.

The weapon brushed delicately against his ear and sent a shiver through his body. The tip suddenly slashed downward and the tearing of clothes was heard.

Poland opened his eyes to find that the part that covered his collarbone was entirely ripped to shreds. The dagger was raised over the heart and the weaker country realized what was going to happen if he didn't try to stop France.

When the dagger dove for his chest, Poland reached up with both hands and stopped the blade by grabbing the wrist. This surprised France enough that the haze of red lifted, even if it was the slightest.

"L-Let me go!" Poland said once again while trying to push France even more.

A second dagger came out of nowhere and made a shallow cut over one of the lower countries wrist, causing blood to pour out. The hand fell limp against the grass with its fingers twitching. The dagger that had slashed the wrist was slammed into the sleeve of Poland's other hand. This act pinned him against the ground with no way to break free.

He whimpered again as he realized this. France leaned back but remained where he sat above Poland's waist. He was lucky to have slashed the countries wrist where the veins helped to move the fingers. If he had missed, the third dagger would have been used- and then there would be no fun in strangling him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you immediately," France said as he pulled out the third dagger and twirled it around a clothed nipple leisurely.

Poland's breath hitched at the sudden contact that he wasn't expecting. He wished he was killed and not tortured like this.

France leaned closer as the dagger continued its circling, though it did skim downwards every now and then before returning where it had started. The blonde country was going to enjoy this much more then he should.

"It's my turn to make you suffer." He said before lowering his lips towards the cut at Poland's throat.

His tongue snaked out and pushed against the loose skin, which had the country underneath him shaking and trying to jerk free. The blood that had been almost completely dry suddenly began beading out once more, which France licked clean.

But as his tongue continued to stab at the neck, the dagger in his hand was busy shredding more of the outfit around the chest area. Underneath him, Poland was squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore what was happening to him. But it was hard when France was licking his neck and torturing his chest.

Blood was lapped up greedily and the dagger skimmed the chest with all the pleasure a finger would have brought. The rise and fall of Poland's chest was getting heavier as France pulled away from his bloody neck.

Without a word, France hovered over to Poland's chest as the dagger danced over his navel.

"I-I didn't k-know pleasure made suffering feel s-so good." Poland murmured.

"Pleasure? I haven't even started." France said before biting down on a nipple.

When he bit, the dagger slashed deeply into the stomach. A yell came out from the younger country and a finger dug into the wound. The pain brought on a hiss and the arm pinned down by the dagger jerked a little, but it didn't rip free.

More fingers dug into the wound as France continued biting and slashing at different parts of the body. At this rate, both of them knew that Poland would bleed out. But there was doubt that the two really cared- or noticed. The wrist that had been cut had stopped twitching long ago and there was a feeling of numbness in the limb.

Clouds drifted by in the sky in leisure as Poland looked up at them. They were acting like there wasn't a murder going on. Then again, this didn't feel like a murder. It was more like it was going to be a pleasure attack than anything else.

France's dagger gouged the chest close to the heart, where he then began to lick. Without knowing it, the more slashes that were made, the closer to death they got. The wind blew lightly and the rose petals that were loose fell away from the flowers, causing them to land against the two countries.

"Admit it…you were jealous when they said I got more girly than you…" Poland whispered as his skin grew pale.

France leaned away from the dying country with a look that was unreadable. It seemed like he was…sad, at the least. But that couldn't be true, considering how he didn't like what everyone was saying.

"…Yes, you drove me to this point." France said softly as he raised the dagger above Poland's chest.

The weaker country smirked a little before closing his eyes. At least he now knew that the blonde was speaking truthfully.

"I just wanted…you and the others to forget…about the war for a few minutes." He said as all the muscles in his body relaxed.

This surprised France because that wasn't what he had thought Poland was doing. But there was no way to save him; he'd bleed out before help arrived. This was the only way mercy was going to be given.

France leaned down once more and pressed his forehead against Poland's.

"I'm surprised you aren't being an ass now." He sighed while bringing the dagger down.

"Only this once…"

And then there was a slow release of breath as the blade slipped into Poland's heart. That air told France that the country had died.

He leaned away and stared down at the country that had never done anything but annoy most of the others. It was a shock that he had given a rat's ass about someone other than himself. But the war has been making everyone do lots of things that shocked others.

France sighed and slowly got to his feet. Without looking back even once, he walked to the house. America and England were standing outside when they saw the blonde country.

The pirate began to glare when both of them noticed the blood, which worried the two. They didn't know what had happened at the roses. But they knew France.

"France, what did you do?" England asked slowly.

The blonde ignored them but they quickly realized there was only one thing that had bothered France enough to kill someone. Without another word, the two raced off to find out what happened at the garden.

"If he killed someone, where will the body go?" America asked.

"Oh my god you are an idiot!"

"What was that!?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Choice

**Chapter Four: The Choice**

_Leading on two lovers is never intentional, or is it? Perhaps it's just for the attention._

It wasn't long until America and England finished burying the body of Poland in the back lot, where many of their friends already lay. It seemed like the number of death's multiplied every day during the war, seeing the bodies and the sheer multitude of graves no longer registered in either of their minds.

"Aw, man! I'm filthy, dude!" America exclaimed, laughing off the uncomfortable silence that had set in. "Yo, English dude! You are covered in dirt too!"

"What's your point, America? That's what happens when you bury a body." England scoffed; he looked away rubbing his aching shoulder with one hand.

England's attention was diverted once again to America when the younger country grabbed a hold of both of England's hands, laughing. "Let's take a bath together, dude!" America's eyes were lit up brightly with laughter.

"Idiot! Why the bloody hell would I want to take a bath with you?!" England gasped in horror as he pulled his hands away in disgust.

"Well," America began putting a finger to his chin, ignoring England's clear discomfort, "we're both covered in dirt, and we are sharing a house with France and Russia. And, even though I'm the hero and all, that Russia dude totally scares the crap outta me!"

England sighed, and even though he really hated to admit it, Russia was a scary man with an unreadable face, and everyone knew how big of a pervert France was. "Fine, but just a bath, then I expect you to leave me the bloody hell alone." England turned quickly, in an attempt to hide the blush that was coming onto his face, he stormed off grumpily. America followed him, skipping merrily, laughing like a young school child the entire way..

Once in the washroom, England made sure to lock the door and began to turn the water on, testing the coming streaming with his finger for the temperature. While turning back towards America he quickly looked way, considering the younger country had his shirt off already and had begun unbuttoning his pants. "God, give me a warning next time!" England exclaimed.

America looked up, confused, "what do 'ya mean?" he looked down, worrisome, "There somethin' wrong with me?!"

"No…" England sighed, "I just didn't expect to see that when turning around…" He said as he began to rub his temples in annoyance.

"Oh!" America laughed, "well, why not, we are gonna take a bath!" The younger countries playful banter made him forget that he had undone his pants, thus he let go of them and they fell to the floor, revealing his underwear that resembled the American flag.

England began to laugh uncontrollably at the underwear and at the younger countries absentmindedness. Slowly he began to catch his breath.

"Oh, and you don't do the same?! You know it's fashionable to wear them now!" America cried out in embarrassment.

"And how would you know about other countries underwear?" England asked suspiciously, it was hard for him to look America in the eye considering how distracting America's underwear and the general form of his body was.

"Um…" America began, a little startled by the question, "I've heard stories! Yeah, mostly from France…" America paused as his eyes wandered down his fully clothed sempai to his hips. "Now tell me, you wear similar boxers don't 'cha?"

"I most certainly do not!" England exclaimed, offended, he looked away with a huff. Before he could do anything else, though, America was on one knee in front of him, yanking at his pants. England tried to stumble away, but America's grip was tight. After the third or fourth yank England's pants slid down and hit the ground, his belt making a thud. Underneath revealed a pair of briefs, not boxers, displaying England's flag.

"I knew it!" America exclaimed happily, he then looked up suddenly with a glare, "you're a liar!"

"Not entirely you idiot, I-I'm not wearing boxers. Now, would you turn around so I can remove the rest of my clothing properly?" England said, sliding a hand over his mouth, trying to hid the blush creeping onto his face.

"Aw, you're no fun…" America groaned, turning around, still smiling. He proceeded to finish his disrobing while England attempted to ignore him, unbuttoning his shirt. Moments later, America already becoming impatient, a splash could be heard as England sat down in the rather large bathtub.

The pirate country leaned back and closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Well?" He asked, never opening his eyes, "are you getting in or not?"

America laughed as he practically dove into the tub and settled down comfortably in the warm water. "This is nice!" America said happily, looking over to England, "I think it's the first time we've been alone without someone buggin' us 'bout this stupid old war!"

England smiled to himself, "for once I agree with you America." When he opened his eyes and looked over at the younger country he found his eyes wandering over America's body, he was well toned and obviously not shy about the size of his manhood, his legs spread wide in relaxation.

America looked up at him, noticing were England's eyes had wandered and decided to stay. America began to laugh as England quickly averted his eyes. As quickly as America had noticed his attention was once again quickly diverted.

Looking at the counter next to England's head, America noticed a little yellow rubber duck sitting there. America stood up and leaned forward to grab it, completely forgetting what England was just staring at. As he reached an image appeared before England's face that he'd never be able to get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried, and he did try, to an extent.

America sat back down, very pleased with himself at the moment. "I remember playing with these when I was little! These totally rock man!" Setting the duck in the water, America began to push it around in the water, quacking, laughing. "Aw, man, this is awesome!"

"Shut up," England said looking away angrily, "you are not Prussia." America looked up at England for a moment, confused, before realizing the joke and continuing to play.

It didn't take long, however, until America realized that this juvenile toy was not as fun as he seemed to remember, and lost interest, letting the duck simply float there. Perhaps his sudden disinterest stemmed from his lack of an actual childhood, given his lack of a real father and his rapid growth. Both were valid, and the most common reasons the other countries gave to his sporadic behavior.

These thoughts ran through England's mind as he watched the rubber duck peacefully floating between the two men. It was, for the first time in a long time, quiet and peaceful sitting there next to America.

During the course of the bath thus far a lot of soap had already been dropped into the water, that combined with the dirt that had been washed off the water had become murky and it had become almost impossible to see anything underneath the water. This fact, secretly, saddened England, though he'd never admit to it.

Bubbles, suddenly came to the surface from between the two men, both looking at each other in confusion, both of them brushing it off as nothing out of the ordinary.

Splash. Russia came out from beneath the water, only his head visible, biting down hard onto the rubber duck with what looked like razor fangs protruding from his mouth, his eyes appeared to be a mixture of golden and blood red. Once he had firmly bitten down on the duck he returned beneath water with the duck and without a trace.

Both of the countries looked at each other in horror before jumping out of the tub. Both of them reached around them, looking for something to protect themselves with, but nothing was in sight, including Russia.

"W-Where the hell'd he go?!" America exclaimed.

"I-I have no bloody idea!" England cried, he felt something grab his arm, thus he glanced over. America had grabbed his arm and gripped tightly, upon looking at his face, England noticed that America looked truly terrified for the first time in his life.

This time, England had to be the brave one. He inched forward, moving his arm to hold onto America's hand, both their grips tight in fear. England reached down into the water and released the plug to the drain, quickly stepping backwards, even with America now.

The water emptied from the bath slowly. Once gone, however, there was nothing and no one there. No sign of Russia or the rubber duck that he had taken with him to, as England could only imagine, was the deepest depths of hell.

"E-England… dude…" America whimpered, looking to his elder in fear, his eyes looked watery. "I'm scared man." he lamented. This was America's first contact with real fear and his first time showing anyone this side of him.

"I-it's alright. I am too." England said, grabbing his towel. "I vote we change in a different room…"

Both countries agreed, wrapping towels around themselves, both of them snuck out of the bathroom and slipped into England's bedroom, which was just down the hallway, then proceeded to change clothes.

Meanwhile, France proceeded to walk down the hallway, this time being the first time he's left his room since his confrontation with Poland, when he passed by Russia. "Hey, Russia, how'd your mission go? Did you get them to confess their undying love for each other?" France jested, hiding his inner shock from earlier with his usual flamboyant hip roll and hair flip.

"Well…" Russia smiled with his usual unreadable face, "they did not confess to each other, but I think they can appreciate each other a little more now." Russia laughed awkwardly to himself, which turned into a coughing, in which a small yellow piece of plastic landed in his hand.

"Um, should I be worried about your diet, Russia?" France asked with a small amount of legitimate concern.

"Oh, no, I am quite fine." Russia smiled as he turned and continued walking down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

France groaned, turning away from where Russia had gone, "no matter how you look at that man, he's just plain creepy. He'll never get laid."

Back at England's room, after finishing changing clothes, America cautiously slipped out the door, looking every which way possible, just in case Russia was there. He had left England's room to keep his promise to leave him alone for a while.

Pausing for a moment, America realized that he didn't really want to leave England; he was finally beginning to realize his feelings. But this meant one thing: he'd have to tell Canada that their relationship was over. He had to break up with him.

Reaching in his pocket America pulled out his cell phone and called Canada. It rang a few times. "H-hey Canada dude! I need to talk to you, can I come over to your place?" America asked when Canada answered.

"Of-Of course, America, but what is this about? You never wanna come over…" Canada asked, he didn't know whether to be worried or excited. America was the only country that knew he existed, and he loved him dearly for that, but America's voice seemed a little shaky.

"It's just really important man!" America stated sternly, clearing his voice into his usual heroic voice. "I need you man, I'll explain it when I get there dude."

America hung up.

_I need you_, the words repeated in Canada's mind again and again. It could only mean one thing in Canada's mind; America was coming over to his house because he needed him physically. This was Canada's big opportunity to show America just how useful he was. He must prepare.

The walk to Canada's house would take anyone else about an hour or two on foot, but America spent his entire life training himself physically, so he got there in half an hour. At first he knocked on the door, but there was no response. _Well, since he knows I'm comin' over and it's unlocked, why not go in._ America thought to himself.

He sighed to himself nervously before opening the door; it would be hard to give him the bad news. Looking up after he opened the door he saw Canada lying on the couch in a 'French girl' like pose. The only thing covering his manhood at the moment was a thin blanket draped over the back of the couch and across his hips that bared the Canadian flag. America's eyes grew wide in shock as he covered his mouth with one hand, "dude, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You said you needed me, so here I am, for you," Canada said plainly, a little worried at the reaction.

"U-um… That's not… What I meant…" America began, but it was no use, after having taken a bath with England, even if it was interrupted by Russia, and now seeing this, America found himself at a loss for words, his body beckoned to him. "W-we shouldn't Canada, I mean we…" America chocked out.

"That doesn't matter America, I want this, and we both know we are both ready." Canada muttered reassuringly. "Just notice me."

It was no use on America's part in trying to resist, despite his self loathing at this point he did need some physical contact, and Canada was there. He began to walk forward stiffly. America found himself hovering over Canada, a leg on either side of the younger countries hips.

America sighed deeply, muttering an apology before pressing his lips to Canada's, the kiss lasting a few, very long, moments.

America began kissing Canada more rapidly and a little more aggressively as Canada reached up and began to rip America's coat and shirt off. America began to kiss downward across Canada's chest and stomach that had already begun rising and falling heavily. America's kisses were light and quick, which tickled Canada's stomach, yet he was able to resist the urge to laugh.

America sat up and began unbuttoning his pants and slid both his pants and his underwear off at the same time, letting them fall to the floor, then he grabbed the blanket that had been draped over Canada and threw it off, landing atop his own clothing.

America hovered there for a moment, staring at Canada, both of them completely naked, there was no turning back now. America didn't even realize that Canada's bear, Kumajirou, had been sitting in a nearby chair this entire time. Either he didn't notice or he was too blinded by lust to really care.

Leaning down, America began to kiss Canada's lips once again, one hand slipped to Canada's back, between his shoulder blades, and the other remained on his chest, feeling for the nipple. Eventually he found it, pressing and twirling his finger around it. Canada felt his body tense as his finger played.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't hold back…" America muttered, apologizing again. America's body was ready and he needed to act on it now, there was not holding back at all. Sitting up a little America took a hold of either of Canada's knee's and spread his legs.

America looked back up at Canada's face before he continued. Canada almost appeared scared, his eyes darting back and forth. "First time?" America chuckled to himself.

Canada muttered a "yes," trying to raise his arms towards America for comfort, but America lowered them back downward, holding them tightly, reassuringly.

"I can't promise to try being gentle, but I'll promise to try to try to be gentle, kind of…" America muttered, closing his eyes. He lowered his head as he began to thrust, inward and outward, inward and outward.

America could feel Canada's hips shaking, obviously in pain. Looking up over his glasses, America could see Canada leaning his head backward, tears appearing in the corners of is eyes. Canada's eyes were squeezed shut, he peered through one eye, half open, and he noticed America watching his expression.

Canada's face lit up a bright red as he slipped his hands out of America's and covered his face. America leaned forward, pushing himself forward, deeper into Canada's vital regions. He reached up and pulled Canada's hands away, pressing his lips to Canada's, slipping his tongue into Canada's mouth.

The feeling of Canada trying to be brave, sliding his tongue around in America's mouth; the feeling of Canada's fingers digging into America's back in pain; the feeling of Canada's fully erect manhood pressed against America's stomach as he forced himself deeper, only pulling out to thrust back inward; all of it making America forget the reason for coming to Canada's house. All of it forcing him to forget everything except the sensations through his body.

America broke away from the kiss, both of them gasping for air. America's lips continued down to Canada's neck at the point where it connected to the shoulder, at first he kissed tenderly, but it slowly turned into biting, not hard but enough to leave marks.

Canada's body tensed as America pulled out of him, his fingers digging deeper into America's lower back, also leaving marks. America, beginning to become out of breath, lowered his head and began to drink from Canada's lower half, relieving all pressure.

America now hovered over Canada, both of them out of breath, he began kissing Canada quickly and gently, eventually lowering his head onto his chest. Both of them were exhausted and it wasn't long until both of them were asleep.

Meanwhile, outside of Canada's home, France stood, silently watching. As the show ended France turned away and began walking back to his, now shared, house. "It's a shame really. Not only did the show not last very long, but I'm sure it'll break England's heart when he finds out." He laughed to himself. "Even I won't tell him this one, let the idiot tell him himself."

The next morning, America sat up, on the edge of the couch and looked around. His head felt a little dazed as his mind began to wake up. Then it clicked, the reason he had come over to Canada's house, he had completely forgotten.

"No… no… why did I…?" America began as he stood up, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked back at Canada who was still asleep.

America could feel himself begin to panic, so he quickly began to dress himself as he thought of ways to explain this all to Canada, a conversation he desperately wanted to avoid. Now, hastily dressed, America looked over and decided he had to tell him now, or he wouldn't be able to.

"H-hey, Canada, man, wake up dude." America muttered shaking his shoulders gently with one hand.

Canada, a little startled, woke up, blinking rapidly, looked over at America and smiled briefly. _Don't smile at me like that, not with that face… not with those eyes…_ America thought to himself as he quickly averted his eyes towards the ground.

"Listen Canada, about why I came here yesterday… Last night was a mistake dude…" America began.

"Ah, how can last night be a mistake, it was the greatest night of my life… I don't think I have ever been this happy…" Canada smiled as he spoke ever so softly.

"N-no… Listen… dude…" America stumbled for words. A moment passed before America stood up in frustration and turned his back on Canada. "I-I CAME HERE TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" America blurted out quickly. "I-I never meant to do anything with you, but I-I have to go with England… I just have too…" America began to trail off, saddened by all of the nights events.

"America! You can't be serious! Why would you choose him? What's wrong with me?" Canada exclaimed, raising his voice for the first time in a very long time.

"It's not you! I just can't be with you, I had to make a choice man…" America defended, turning around and immediately regretting it. Looking into Canada's eyes was already hard enough, but now he had tears streaming down his face. "A-and besides, we're brothers!"

"But, America, I love you!" Canada exclaimed, "I'll do anything for you, I gave myself to you! And you and I both know that I'm a bastard child anyway."

"I know! I know alright?! And it was wrong of me to take you the way I did!" America cried out, covering his face. He turned his back on him in a humph again. "Listen, I really am sorry, but I can't be with you, and I know it was wrong, but I can't take back what I did. I-I'm sorry!" America quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

America walked forward and sat down on the steps in front of Canada's house holding his head in his hands. _I definitely don't feel like a hero now…_ He thought to himself, but his thoughts where quickly diverted again when he heard the door open.

Nervously, America turned around to see that Canada's little bear, Kumajirou, leaving the house, the door swinging closed behind him. And, the strange part, he was alone. Then a moment of silence.

Bang. A loud gunshot could be heard coming from the house, followed by six more. America ran back into the house, scared for both of them. Laying on the ground next to the couch Canada lay, bleeding out the stomach. America ran to him and fell to his knees.

"Canada! What on Earth were you thinking?!" America exclaimed as he rolled Canada over in his arms and pressed his hand against the bullet wounds in his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

Canada looked up weakly into America's eyes, barely able to talk he muttered, "If I can't have you then there's no point… Y-you're the only one who ever… ever noticed me… I-I only ask… one… thing…" Canada's voice was getting weaker.

"Anything!" America stated firmly as tears began to stream down his face. "Anything you want!" As America kept his hand pressed against the wound he could feel his fingers sinking into some of the holes; feeling the heat of the blood and the thick flowing, it scared him.

"D-don't blame yourself… All I want is one last kiss…" Canada muttered. "Just one."

America leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Canada's, the last kiss was passionate, but didn't last long. America felt the life slip out of Canada as Canada's eyes closed forever.

Holding Canada's limp body against him for a while, America simply sat there crying until he looked over and saw the gun Canada had used to kill himself, it was a Colt .45 1911 ACP. It was America's gun, that must have fallen out of his jacket as he ran out of the house. It was America's gun that had killed his brother.

Later that day, England found America laying next to a freshly dug grave, his 1911 bent into an unusable mass of metal laying on grave. "W-What's going on America?" England asked reluctantly.

"It-It's my fault… He's dead because of me…" America muttered, tracing Canada's name in the ground.

England reached out a hand and pulled America to his feet, "it's alright America, everyone dies…" England muttered, "now let's go get you cleaned up… Russia's not home right now…"

The two countries left the gravesite, leaving both Canada and the bent gun there. Now, only one would morn Canada in the pouring rain, and that was Kumajirou, who had walked to the grave and laid down. Despite their lack of remembering each other's names, they were the best of friends, until the end.

Kumajirou was never seen again.


	5. Chapter 5: His Final Wish

**Chapter Five: His Final Wish**

_The love of siblings is so strong…So strong that even Death accepted his wish._

Switzerland was making his way through the forest with eyes filled with sorrow. It had been several months since the country had seen his little sister alive. Of course, he knew she was dead, but that thought always banished itself from his mind. He couldn't allow it to come back because if that happened, a murderous rampage would ensue.

He didn't want to kill anyone that wasn't worth his time. The only thing he wanted to do was to get revenge on the bastard that killed Liechtenstein. One of his hands tightened its grip on the rifle he had on him. The weapon had never been used before- but he had seen it lying on the ground a few miles away, so he grabbed it. Better to be prepared than to be blown into pieces by a cannon.

"Switzerland, is that you?"

The blonde stopped walking and turned his dead-pan eyes to find China lurking near one of the trees. The oldest country seemed nervous about talking to the one that had always remained so neutral that nothing affected him. That would explain why he was hovering close to the tree- to make sure he had an escape if something happened.

"What does it look like to you? Of course it's me." Venom ringed from those lips.

China blinked several times in surprise but tried to conceal it. He was good with doing those kinds of things. He smiled softly and took a tentative step closer to the country.

"Are you alright? You seem a little…strange." He spoke calmly.

Switzerland's eyes flashed just once and the gun in his hand began to rise. China noticed in time and pulled back into the shade of the trees. He had no weapon on him to defend himself if that gun was fired. He looked back into the blonde's eyes and seemed to actually see that the latter was struggling with himself. There was a moment of remorse that was quickly followed by anger as the gun lowered itself back to its resting point.

"Leave me be. I'm looking for someone." Switzerland sighed as he began walking again.

China was disturbed by how odd the country was being. Everyone knew that he and his sister would never enter into a war- much less a worldwide war like this one. As if he realized Liechtenstein wasn't around, China understood why the blonde was practically an empty shell. He started to follow the country, but remembered the gun that was in his hand. With only one way left to communicate with Switzerland before he was out of earshot, China cupped his mouth between his hands.

"Are you looking for the one that started the war?!"

This made the blonde cease walking- even breathing. He slowly turned back towards the oldest nation as his hands were lowered to rest at his side.

"What would you know about that?" He yelled back to China.

The country made slow steps towards the gun-wielding one in case he decided to fire. It wouldn't take much speed to raise the weapon and then fire straight into the heart. As he walked, he continued speaking to Switzerland while lowering his voice as they came closer.

"South Korea, Prussia, America, and England would know the reasons the war truly started because they were there when it happened. If you want, I can show you three of them and they might tell you who-"

In the blink of an eye, the gun was raised and pointed straight to China's head. A finger was on the trigger and it stayed there, completely tense. The nation stopped speaking all together as he stared at the blonde with worry in his eyes. He wouldn't be fast enough to get away if that gun was fired now. Worst case, his ear was going to be blown off.

"You know who killed my sister if you know who was there when the war started," He growled while pressing the gun to China's skin painfully, "So tell me who it was."

The cold steel made the nation flinch but the threat that was implied was real. If he didn't tell Switzerland, death would be given without a pause. But the oldest had no idea who made the war begin, though he did have several ideas. At best, he was going to have to determine who would do something like this and tell the blonde. Unless he wanted to die- which he didn't.

"The Axis are the ones that caused the war. I don't know how, but they're the ones that killed her."

China felt bad for setting up Germany, Italy, and Japan, but there really wasn't a choice. Though the last country was the one that he hated to pin this on the most. Japan may hate China, but the latter couldn't bring himself to that level. At the thought of the little country, his scarred back throbbed lightly.

Switzerland lowered the gun back to the ground as the information sank into his brain. The Axis was to blame for his sisters' death. That meant the three had to die if he wanted the little girl to rest in peace.

"Where are they?" The blonde asked.

"Right now? About thirty miles to the west. They've got a cabin out there that's molded into the trees, but you can usually hear Italy's voice and smell the pasta."

Switzerland nodded and turned to the direction west was in. China watched him leave in silence until he couldn't see the country anymore. He spun towards one of the trees and took off running without looking back. If he wanted to warn Japan, the only way he was going to be able to do that was by telling the Allies and their spy.

Of course, he didn't even get close to the house when the spy burst out of the ground. China tripped over himself and staggered upright while noticing the teenaged South Korea staring at him in annoyance.

"America wouldn't be happy, ya know. Saying things like that to a rogue country bent on destruction." He said to China.

"I'd rather be alive than dead." The older one muttered. "And aren't you supposed to be-?"

"Finding out who is dead and who is alive? I did that yesterday." South Korea grumbled in irritation.

He was aggravating China, he could see it with the way he stood, hopping back and forth. But the younger one didn't really care. Japan was on the opposing side of who he was working with- which upset him greatly most days. The old nation was about to say something else when the younger one turned away from him.

"I'm bored now. I think it's time to go see my Hello Kitty doll!" He said with a smirk.

Just like every other time, China ceased speaking. South Korea's smirk widened further because he knew that was the reaction he got whenever Hello Kitty was involved. It was usually enough to shut the old one up for a few minutes, which allowed the teenager to run into the house.

He passed Russia- who he noticed was rubbing his throat as if he got something stuck in it. Not much thought was put into wondering why because England came screaming out of his room with words that sounded like his bed was ripped to shreds.

Glancing back at the vodka loving country, South Korea noticed that he suddenly coughed up several goose feathers. He snickered but said nothing as he looked up at England with a smirk.

"Hey, can I talk to America yet? He's feeling better, right?" He asked.

The pirate country frowned down at him as if he were a pest. Which was probably true in those emerald eyes. The only reason South Korea was here was because it was the only way to survive and learn where Japan was. Just thinking about that nation made the teen's fingers itch for the feel of those boobs.

"He's still sick. America won't be coming out of his room for another few days." England said.

South Korea knew that was a lie. He wasn't the Allies spy for nothing. He knew what had happened to Canada- even if this pirate thought that he didn't. So with a huff, the teen stepped away from Britain.

"Fine, then I'm going to follow Switzerland so I can see Japan!" He declared.

Without waiting for England to tell him no, the teen ran off. In truth, he was excited to be able to finally meet up with Japan. Even if he was saying it was because of Switzerland.

It was perhaps an hour or so later that South Korea realized that he hadn't brought a weapon with him. He shrugged it off and scampered into one of the trees like a monkey. He had heard China tell the blonde that the Axis was residing in the west, so that was where he was heading. The only problem was getting there before Switzerland.

"Oh well, he won't be able to do much with that gun of his!" South Korea decided.

Meanwhile, Switzerland was having a difficult time finding Germany and the other Axis. He had figured it was going to be hard, but not like this.

He began to wonder what he was going to do once he found the three. Germany and Japan would be the ones that would be hard to kill, but Italy would be the one target to shoot with ease. But that could cause the surviving two to rip him to shreds…

With a sigh, Switzerland walked on. His mind brought back the image of Liechtenstein as she offered him some flowers with a shy smile on her face.

"_Big brother, will you promise not to leave me?"_

He smiled at the memory, but there was no happiness in the expression. He was too distraught to have any more positive emotions. If he had been more like a responsible brother that day, he could have told her not to visit the other female countries. He could have prevented not only her death, but the others as well. At least, that's what he hoped would have happened.

A twig snapped several feet away and this caused Switzerland to stop and raise his gun in that direction. He said nothing when he saw that it was Japan, who had a hand hovering over his katana. When both saw who it was, they stared at each other in silence for several seconds.

"Did America send you?" Japan asked slowly.

"…I came on my own." He grumbled while lowering the gun only slightly.

This showed that Switzerland wasn't going to be an immediate threat- but still a threat. Japan let his hand fall from the katana but he remained cautious nonetheless. This was obvious to both of the nations, though neither were going to point it out.

The Axis nation was going to ask if the neutral nation was here to kill one of his allies- or his beloved Greece. But then he remembered that Switzerland was so neutral that nothing affected him, and that his sister was probably at home sleeping. This relaxed him just a bit more and his hand fell completely from the katana.

"Would you like to come inside for something to eat?" Japan asked.

Switzerland slowly nodded and lowered his gun. There was no point in killing one of the nations and not letting the others know about it. He would bide his time and choose when he wants to ruin the three of them. That way he knew for sure his sister could rest in peace and not let her memory haunt him forever.

The older nation turned with tense muscles towards the area that the house was in. Even if the weapons were lowered, there was always that sense of danger underlying any meeting of nations. That's how it was with the war.

There was nothing said between the two as they walked towards the house, but Switzerland soon got a whiff of pasta being cooked. Not a moment later did he hear Italy talking very loudly to Germany. It came as a surprise that the blonde nation hadn't duct taped his friend's mouth shut. That voice had surely given them away on numerous occasions.

When Japan and the neutral nation stepped inside, the other two glanced over calmly. The German seemed surprised that Switzerland was coming in, but he didn't say much.

"Oh, hello Japan! We treated Greece's wounds while you were away!" Italy said with a smile.

Something about the way the nation looked disturbed the neutral one. It was like there was a trace of a darkness under the happy and innocent smile. Like something wasn't all right- though what was anymore? Glancing at Japan and Germany, it was obvious these two didn't see it. They would have been asking what was wrong if they did.

"Thank you, Italy. Do you mind giving your pasta to Switzerland?"

"No, I don't mind at all! He loves pasta, yes?"

The blonde absently nodded while staring at the Italian in scrutiny. He couldn't figure out what was actually playing in that nations mind. If his people were losing their minds and affecting him inadvertently. It had happened before to Liechtenstein- before she had been saved and given a new home.

Germany was glowering out of the corner of Switzerland's eyes and that was when he chose not to stare at the adult as hard.

"Why have you come all the way out here, Switzerland?" Germany asked slowly.

It was then that the blonde sensed that the other nation didn't believe that he had just been out for a stroll. The gun being held tightly in his hands said that more than what words needed. So a better lie was going to be needed.

"I was told that the ones responsible for the death of the female nations was the three of you. I came to see if that was true." Not really a lie, but it kept from explaining about the gun for the most part.

Germany's eyes scrunched together for a moment until he thought that the answer was the truth. Before anyone else could ask Switzerland questions that he'd have to lie about, Italy appeared with bowls of pasta for everyone. He was still smiling as he stared at the neutral blonde.

"Ve, here's your pasta!" He chimed.

Murmurs of thanks came from them all as Japan walked towards one of the rooms that were in the back of the house. Two bowls of pasta were in his hands. There was a moment of confusion in the nation before he remembered that Italy had been saying Greece was living with them. And by the sound of it, the country was in serious pain. There was probably a high chance of him dying if the wounds weren't healed correctly.

Switzerland ate his food in silence- which was really good, made by an Italian after all –as Germany talked tersely to him. The blonde nations stared at each other the entire time as Italy said the most random things- like how he was hoping everyone could get along.

"What? Why would the nations get along anymore? One of us killed the female nations and the one that did it isn't talking. Until they admit it, I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye." Switzerland saw the pained expression on Germany and Italy when he said these words.

His suspicions and what China had informed him were suddenly peaked. These two knew something that he didn't. As he began to question it, more pasta was shoved onto his plate. By Germany no less.

"You must be hungry after trekking this far out into the wilderness. Eat as much as you can." He was ordered this.

Shoving the question aside in irritation, Switzerland ate more of the pasta. Silence was once again brought on but this time it was obvious how uncomfortable everyone was feeling. No one made a move to try and get rid of it because there was no point. It would merely come back and bite them in the ass.

When the pasta had been completely consumed, that was when Italy skipped towards the door that Japan had gone through. Germany and Switzerland didn't stare at each other for very long, but they eyed the other one wearily. One held their gun tightly while the second fingered the grenade he had stored in his pocket.

"You didn't come here on accident, did you?" Germany finally asked.

Well, there was no point in beating around the bush if he wasn't going to.

"Not on accident."

"Oh? And why did you truly come here?" The blonde German asked as he took the grenade out slowly so the other didn't notice.

Switzerland sighed and stood up leisurely. Then, the gun was swung out and pointed directly at the nation's head in a threatening manner. Now was the best time to take action while the others weren't in the same room.

"I came here to kill off all of you. For Liechtenstein's sake."

The sound of the gun firing echoed through the entire house at this point. But right after came the rocking vibrations of a grenade and that caused Japan and Italy to come running from the room they went to. All that the two saw were the remains of a wall and a bullet hole in the ground near Germany's feet, where he had hastily stood up.

"What happened here?" Japan asked as he grabbed his katana in the hilt.

"Switzerland has lost his damn mind! Someone told him we killed the female nations in cold blood! He tried to fire his gun at me and I threw my last grenade. Damn it all!" Germany cursed as he stomped towards the room that held all the weapons.

It wasn't that he was frustrated with the lack of more grenades; it was that he had been tricked into letting a crazed nation into the house. He was a German for god's sake! He should have trusted his instincts more and not Japan's word that he was okay. The nation of the rising sun turned to the sound of a door slowly opening and he came face to face with his wounded Greece.

Bandages held tightly to his stomach and butterfly clothes pressed against his face. Though the blood had been washed off days ago, Japan could still see all of that liquid pouring from various places and pooling at the floor. The bathroom still had the stains that seemed to reappear every now and then as well.

"Greece-chan, what are you doing out here? You should not be moving." Japan said as he rushed over.

"I…I heard a gun and a grenade…Is everything okay…?" Greece asked slowly, his voice laced with pain.

On a second glance at the bandages to his stomach, it was obvious a red stain was appearing again. And all because the neko-loving nation wanted to find out what was going on. Japan looked to Italy for help and the Italian came over to the two. He saw the blood as well with his amber eyes open and he grabbed Greece's arms.

"Come with me! Germany and I will fix you up just fine- like the rest of the day!" Italy said with a smile as he led the nation towards the bathroom.

Greece looked back at Japan in concern but he didn't say anything as the black haired one ran out the door. Germany wasn't going to come out of that weapon room anytime soon- and when he did, it might be too late. Switzerland might already be on the run.

And while this was happening, South Korea was fuming. He had seen what the blonde country tried to do. The Korean didn't care that he had fired on Germany- he cared that the gun was being aimed at Japan now. Yes, he could see Switzerland right at this moment from where he stood in the tree branches. Japan was racing out of the house and the blonde was watching from in the shadows.

"I'm not gonna let him harm my Japan!" South Korea fumed as he jumped down from the tree.

He landed near the bushes but far enough that Switzerland had no idea what was going to happen. His long hands dug into the leaves and pulled out what looked like a spiked mace with blood on the tips. Not that the weapon had 'conveniently' appeared there or anything, but there was always something ready for any of the Allied nations to use. Stuff like this was placed in various places in case there was an attack and you didn't have anything at the ready.

South Korea swung the mace up and rested it on his right shoulder while being careful not to pierce himself on the spikes. That wouldn't be really fun. And after he got the weapon, he stalked his way towards the Swiss man.

The blonde didn't even notice because he was cocking the gun and preparing to chase after Japan. When it had been at least another two minutes after the nation had left the house, Switzerland crept forward with the gun raised.

As soon as he stepped out of the shadows, a bloody hunk of wood was flying at his face. Lucky for the neutral nation, he backed up and almost fell because that thing was going to take his face off. Looking for the one that was attached to the wood- which he now realized was actually a spiked mace –he found that it was South Korea. That nation was not so happy at all. In honesty, he seemed pissed.

"You are so dead for trying to kill Japan! He's mine and mine alone!"

The wind whooshed when the mace was flung over Switzerland's stomach. He hopped back, but that created a rip in the shirt. Thankfully no blood.

"You must be mistaken. I attacked Germany, not that-"

"Don't insult him or his boobs! You'll regret it!"

South Korea suddenly lunged forward and a spike stabbed into the blonde's abdomen. There was a cry of pain before he pointed his gun and fired the bullet. The sound shook the leaves surrounding them and it was a given that Japan had heard it and was coming this way.

The dark haired nation grabbed at his arm where the bullet had landed as Switzerland cursed himself repeatedly. That had been his last freaking bullet! Now he had a gun that had no ammunition- what the freaking hell was he going to do?! Running was not an option because that would mean Liechtenstein would be let down.

So when the mace was ripped out, that gun butted South Korea right in his nose. The blow sent him reeling and Switzerland reached for the mace with both hands. Just when he thought that he had it, the weapon was moving in a circular motion. Skin, guts, and blood went flying as the hands tried to pull away quickly- but it was obvious they hadn't made it.

Switzerland and South Korea both looked down at the blondes hands to find they were a twitching wreak and bloody. The one nation that wasn't blonde recovered faster and swung the mace into the yellow haired country. There was a sickening thwack and the entire forest seemed to go silent. To make matters worse, this was when Japan appeared within seeing distance.

"Well, that was a short fight! I figured you'd put up much more since you're a guy and all! I guess being neutral for so long makes a nation forget how to use those muscles for anything but moving." South Korea said as he pulled the mace from Switzerland's throat and face.

The dying nation collapsed onto his side and the blood flowed without clotting or slowing down. There was a moment that he tried to speak and all that came out was a gurgling sound and some phlegm-y like blood substance. But then he spit it out and looked up at his murderer, who was smirking like there wasn't death approaching like a hunting lioness.

"Ooh, what a nasty pissed off look you have! Tell me, is there something you'd like me to do when you die? That way, you can rest in peace and help your sister find it as well. And so you won't haunt me, of course!"

Switzerland glared at the nation but stopped when he saw his sister kneeling before his dying body. She was smiling softly like she always did and she held a bouquet of daisies for him in her lap.

"_Big brother, come play with me! That way, we'll always be together like we used to!"_

Switzerland blinked tiredly and slowly, his hand reached towards the image of his sister. South Korea watched with curiosity and fascination as the blonde seemed to touch nothing but air. Japan remained where he was and was praying that he didn't have to bury another body- not when he and Germany already placed Sealand. He couldn't handle doing this to another deceased nation.

"…Daisies…" Switzerland gurgled out, making South Korea quirk an eyebrow.

"'scuse me? What do you mean? Swittzy, you need to be more specific or I might mess up."

"A field of daisies…A grave for me…and for Liechtenstein…"

Now South Korea and Japan understood the blonde's purpose for trying to kill the three nations. Someone had killed his little sister and he was only searching for them to kill those that ruined his entire life. Even though losing her had meant he had lost everything that he used to have- his neutrality for instance. That had been thrown out the window without a second thought.

"Hm…I don't know if there are any around here, but I can promise to look everywhere to make sure your wish is granted! If I don't make it, kill me or something as revenge." That was said so nonchalantly that it bothered Japan.

Switzerland frowned a little but closed his eyes as Liechtenstein smiled even brighter.

"_Let's go, brother! There's so much that we can do now!"_

Without halting even once, Switzerland's body went slack and the blood seemed to lose its luster from when people used to live. South Korea knew that he had died and he sighed while hoisting the mace onto his shoulder.

"Such a bother, but now Japan's boobs are safe and for me alone!" He cheered while turning around.

He halted immediately when he found his Japan pointing the katana that he favored right at his own throat. The mace-wielding nation had his eyes wide in shock because he hadn't expected this kind of thing to happen.

"J-Japan! W-What are you doing?" He cried.

"…You killed someone right in front of me. Explain why and then you have to bury Switzerland by yourself."

South Korea blinked in confusion because he had thought that he was going to be in serious trouble. Not get harassed by his Japan.

"He was going to kill you! I was only trying to save you from a death that wouldn't let me touch your boobs! Don't kill me because of that!"

Japan frowned but then sighed. He didn't really care anymore because Greece was okay for the most part. As long as South Korea didn't realize it at this point. Not with that huge mace in his hands.

"Go bury Switzerland, South Korea-kun."

The little nation dropped his weapon and reached down for the dead body gingerly. He suddenly stopped and looked up at Japan innocently.

"Can you let me stay with you guys for a few days? I promise not to touch your boobs all that much!"

Well that wasn't reassuring. There was more than likely a lie in that last sentence, but Japan couldn't do much but sigh again.

"I suppose, but you must…"

South Korea was already gone with Switzerland's body before that was even finished. That teenager was way too happy when he had blood on his hands. Japan shook his head and sheathed his katana while walking back to the house leisurely. As he did this, he hoped South Korea didn't find Greece anytime soon. If he killed someone just because of a single thought, god knows what he'd do if he found out another nation had Japan's attention.


End file.
